kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Kugatachi
Kaname Kugatachi or Known as Freya, was the Third Fist of Ragnarok and a user of Kugatachi Style jōjutsu. She joined Ragnarok in order to learn techniques from Ogata, but never met him. Freya has her own personal attack team called T'he Valkyries' and believes that in order for women to be as strong as men, they have to resort to using weapons. 'Appearance' Freya is a fairly tall dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She also has a thin scar running across her left cheek. She is curvaceous and well-endowed with a lightly-muscled and well-toned frame. Usually, and is usually seen in a blue spandex bodysuit and orange leather jacket. 'Personality and Beliefs' Freya is a calm and stoic person, who rarely shows emotion, though unlike Loki, she clearly cares for her underlings. Despite strongly believing in the rules of Ragnarok, she is not completely heartless and actually puts her principles of the Katsujinken (The Saving Fist), likely ingrained into her by her master, before them: she let Kisara, a former loyal subordinate, go peacefully after the later storms their headquarters and declares a challenge against Freya, who says that she had already been punished for her treachery by the Valkyries. Freya also refuses to continue after Kisara breaks her staff, believing that once her staff is broken, it is already her defeat, and acknowledges Kisara for her strength. While a very strong fighter and almost disregarding her gender, she has the fear of mice which she displays with very girlish reactions, jumping into Thor's arms to escape the mouse, much to his enjoyment. She also seems to be a tad naive, performing the seductive pose that Kensei asked her to perform in order to learn about a technique that Kenichi just used in a fight (though maybe she is just willing to go to such lengths in order to win). More recently, she shows a more friendly, big-sister like side in front of Kisara. Freya also seems to have a crush on Ukita as noted by Miu but doesn't seem to act on it, most likely to give way to Kisara and just remain a third-party. Recently, she eagerly accepts a double date that Ukita arranges alongside Takeda and his master, James Shiba believes they are a couple. She does however, show jealousy when another girl Shiratori, starts to have eyes on Ukita as well. Like Shigure, Freya doesn't seem to have much modesty, as shown when she had no problem walking about topless in the hotelroom she was staying in with Kisara and says she always sleeps topless. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Betrayal Arc' After three Fists quit Ragnarok, she begins to wonder about the mystery behind the Shinpaku Alliance, the likes of which caused the Fists to defect. She later witnesses Kisara barge into Ragnarok's headquarters and declare her challenge. When Miu and Kisara are alone one night, Freya and the Valkyries arrive and Miu fights the Valkyries while Kisara fights Freya. During Freya's fight against Kisara, she manages to keep the latter at bay with her staff techniques, until Kisara breaks her staff with her double drop kick, refusing to continue once her staff is broken. After Ragnarok disbands, she continues to train with Kisara and even teams up with her against armed opponents. Eventually, Freya also decides to join the Alliance and so do the Valkyries. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' Freya fights as part of Shinpaku during the D of D tournament, wanting no part of their group until coerced that she could fight strong opponents at the tournament. Like the others, she is motivated by Mizunuma's dedication and reason to fight and rushes out with Takeda, Kisara, and Thor to eliminate the other Black Squad members, narrowly saving Thor from being beheaded by Captain K's steel wire and fights alone against him. The block walls serve to disadvantage her, forcing her to face the maze of wires that her opponent has set up. Freya shortly gains the upper hand when her opponent accidentally traps himself in a ring of steel wires, though is forced on the defensive once again when her enemy latches onto an overhanging wire above and uses the advantage of the higher blocks to attack. She propels herself up to his block, greatly surprising him as she straddles him and shoots her staff just short of his throat. She requests her opponent to "live on", supported by Diego Carlo, who believes that the loser must obey the winner. She mentioned taking a liking to Ukita during the tournament and displays a slight degree of naivity or dedication to the advice of any master to advance her techniques, believing Kensei when he told her to do a sexy pose, under the guise of "training". While training during the night, Freya, along with Thor and Takeda, are assaulted by Sho Kano, who injures her severely and prevents her from participating in Shinpaku's next match. During the invasion of Despair Island, she teams up with the other injured Shinpaku members and Hermit and defeats Fortuna with some difficulty. 'Yomi in School Arc' After returning home, she graduated high school, became a first year in college, and now teaches in her family's dojo, during which she, like the other captains of Shinpaku, is approached by Kajima Satomi, who offers her a choice to join Yomi or die by their hands. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Freya is kidnapped by Yami, who use her as ransom to coerce her grandfather into joining their ranks. She is saved by the invading Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure, and later, by Niijima, who uses his Revolving Colony Ukemi '''to break her fall from the truck. She thanks Kenichi later with a present and her affection for Ukita is shown when she has another present in her bag with a ribbon on it. Okinawa Arc She is later seen along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance following the Ryozanpakou members to a remote Yami base that Kenichi and his masters were planning to invade, and was seen demonstrating her surfing skills as she gracefully rode up the waves. Freya later checked-in inside a local hotel, where she rented a room together with Kisara. And after taking a bath, exited the bathroom with a towel over her head to dry her hair and is wearing nothing but her panties much to Kisara's chagrin when she sees Freya, flabbergasted by how well-endowed she was. Freya doesn't seem to notice Kisara's embarassment and proceeded to ask her room-mate about how things are going with Ukita, only to be denied that anything was going on between Kisara and Ukita. Freya then lid down on the bed, musing on Kisara's comments. She was then asked by Kisara to put something on, but Freya resists, stating that she always sleeps topless. She then plays cards with Kisara and Ukita under the belief that it was a peaceful night unaware that the masters already left. Yami Transport Data Arc When Niijima gains data from the attack on Okinawa, the Alliance goes to deliver it to the Congressman named Ishida, but had been captured by Yami. When the Alliance was in need of assistance, Freya, Siegfried, and Thor (though he landed off course) jumped out of a plane to assist them. After arriving, Freya and the others defeated their opponents while Kenichi's group also arrived. When the data Niijima had was destroyed by Ishida who was revealed to be a member of Yami, the group all fight together against him. The Shinpaku Alliance and Chikage were about to fight a losing battle until Sasaki showed up and easily defeated him. Sasaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for their strength and clearing Ryozanpaku's name. Miu Rescue Arc After hearing of Miu being kidnapped by Jenazad, she offers her assistance towards Kenichi in an effort to help find her. She is later present when Rachel decides to help find her and they find Miu's location and let Kenichi know. Return to Japan Arc When Ukita and Takeda plan a double date, Freya is asked by Takeda to join in and she decides to go with him in an attempt to bring Ukita and Kisara together. When Ukita compliments Kisara about her skirt, she wonders if she should have worn one as well, only for Takeda to state she's sexy in her jeans. They go bowling and Ukita notices what a girly voice she has when she sings karaoke and she says this is the first time she sang in front of others. Afterwards, some thugs arrive thanks to Takeda's master James Shiba and when Ukita tries to protect Kisara, Shiratori defeats them. Freya ad Takeda join in as well, with Freya promising Ukita that she won't let him be cut down again (unaware that her actions hurt his pride). '''Abilities As one the original three Fists of Ragnarok, Freya is a highly skilled fighter. She has been trained by her grandfather since a young age to inherit their family's Kugatachi-ryu (Kugatachi-style) and is skilled enough to train others into capable fighters. *'Expert Weapons Specialist: '''As the Third Fist of Ragnarok, Freya is easily disciple-level though this is only limited her family's Jojutsu style as seen in her battle against Kisara. A weapons-specialist, Freya has great proficiency in countless types of weapons, having personally trained her Valkyrie Sqaud to use their respective weapons. Despite her versatile weapon skills, Freya primary and preferred style of combat is with her jo staff. While having yet to complete her grandfather's training, Freya has become highly proficient in the basic usage of her jo staff and the various techniques of the Kugatachi style. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician: In addition to her superb skill, Freya has repeatedly shown a keen intellect. From a single glance at her opponent's, she can determine a basic idea of their current thoughts despite their demeanor. In battle, Freya is also shown to be very resourceful and calculating. While a staff is already the most versatile of weapons, Freya has modified hers staff for even more versatility. It is now shorter and can be disassembled into two smaller parts for more options in battle. This also giving her a tacticial advantage of hiding the two parts in her jacket sleeves. When fighting, she will usually begin by gauging her opponents to better understand her opponent's skill and tactics. She is also highly adept at using the battlefield to her advantage, even turning her opponent's own strategy against them. *'''Great Physical Prowess: In addition to her noticeably full-figured frame, Freya also sports a respectively well-muscled one as well. To make better use of her fighting style, Freya puts considerable effort into her physical conditioning. This is most commonly seen from her lifting large weights. With her strict training, Freya has become very well-rounded in battle. She has shown considerable strength in staff strikes that can knock out a behemoth of man in a single blow, speed that even one as alert as Miu had difficultly following and agility that allows her to scale most terrains and adjust her position even in midair to strike at any direction effectively. *'Expert Surfer': She has shown to be a great a surfing. 'Techniques' As a user of her family's Kugatachi- Style, Freya is highly proficient in using her staff as an extension of her body, and is an expert in the basics and various high-level techniques, including the five ultimate techniques of her family's Jojutsu Style. *Rei Mei (Thunder Clap): Holding her stuff over her head then releasing it down to the opponent's head *O Ken (No Sight): *Yamizuki: This attack appears to first start with feint, making the opponent leave themselves open to a powerful blow to the stomach. *Toufu: Freya firsts pole vaults herself into the air, and then comes down crashing her jo staff into her opponent with the full weight of her body. Freya herself described this technique as " Lightning striking through the flames." *Sen Un: *Kugatachi-Style Setsuna: 'Battle Log' Past Battles *vs gang members (won) Present Battles *vs Kisara (loss) *vs Captain K (won) Team Battles *with Mizunuma, Takeda, Thor, and Kisara vs. Black Force Team (won) *with Thor and Takeda vs Sho Kanou (loss) *With Tanimoto, Kisara, Thor, Takeda and Siegfried vs Fortuna (won) *with Kenichi vs Bantou Master (escaped with Niijima, Kenichi loss) *with Kisara, Siegfried and Takeda vs Yami weapon's division (won) *with Kenichi, Miu, Thor, Kisara, Ukita, Chikage, Takeda, and Siegfried vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki) Trivia *She is named after Freya, a Norse fertility goddess and leader of the Valkyries. *She is shown to be afraid of mice when she saw Touchmaru after Fortuna's defeat by jumping to Thor for protection. *She prefers to sleep wearing just her panties, as shown in chapter 383. Though, she might have just been attempting to tease Kisara as they were sharing the same hotel room. *It is implied that she has a crush on Ukita. During the D of D tournament, when she and Kisara overheard Kenichi and Ukita discussing their interests in Miu and Kisara, respectively, Freya noted that she wouldn't mind someone like him having a crush on her. Also, after the Shinpaku Alliance rescued her and her grandfather from Yami's Armed Division, she visited each of its members to thank them and give them presents. Ukita's present, as noted by Miu, was the only one to have a fancy bow on it. Kaname is one of three girls that has fallen in love with Ukita. The other two are Kisara and Shiratori. *She perfers the staff as her main weapon, and carries it in two seperate parts within her jacket. She is still adaptable enough to use other everyday items that ressemble her staff as well. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Female Category:Weapon User Category:Expert Category:Sei Category:Kisara's Rivals